Série d'os
by Frozeen
Summary: Juste une petite série d'Os Sterek en attendant la suite de la fiction :)


Bonsoir les gens ! Me voilà pour une petite série d'Os pour vous faire patienter. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous publier le chapitre à l'heure. Je n'ai plus internet et j'ai écris ce qui va suivre sur l'ordinateur de ma sœur. Bref, maintenant que cette annonce est passé, je vous laisse avec ce que j'ai écris en... un quart d'heure ? Une demie heure ? Que voulez-vous, quand on se fait chier au repas de famille hein …

Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Jeff Davis sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Je ferme un instant les yeux, ce soir, durant la soirée, garderas-tu la dernière danse pour moi Stiles... ?

* * *

Je te regarde, les yeux brillant d'émotions. Tu es là devant moi, absolument magnifique dans ton costume trois pièces, ta chemise blanche contrastant parfaitement avec le noir du reste de ton costume.

Le temps est radieux, le ciel est bleu, le soleil est au rendez-vous, aucuns nuages ne sont visibles à l'horizon... Organisé cet événement dans les bois de la propriété était une idée génial. De toute façon, c'était la tienne, c'était donc normal.

Ils sont tous là, à te regarder avec la même émotion que moi, l'amour que je te porte en moins.

Tu tournes ton regard vers moi. Tu es anxieux, je le sais, je le sens. Ton cœur qui s'affole sous la pression alors que les minutes passent, ta respiration se hache alors que dans ta tête, tu t'imagines déjà les pires scénarios possibles et inimaginables dû à une réponse négative face à la question fatidique, je le sens. Tu as toujours été comme ça, une imagination débordante.

N'ai pas d'inquiétudes, la réponse sera un « Oui » tremblant d'émotion, nous le savons tout les deux.

Allez, mon ange, sourit, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie !

Ton père est à mes côtés, il pleure déjà alors que la cérémonie n'a même pas encore commencé. Il est fier de toi tu sais ? Aussi fier que moi je le suis en cet instant, aussi fier que ta mère l'aurait été et, je suis sûr que, de là-haut, elle l'est. Comment ne pas l'être de toute manière ? Après tout ce que tu as enduré, tous ces chocs, toutes ces pertes, on en a tous souffert. Mais de nous tous, après le Nogitsune, c'est bien toi qui le mérites le plus.

Qui aurait crû que tu te marierais aussi jeune, à à peine vingt-un an alors que tu es encore en étude de criminologie ? Personne dans le fond. Toi qui répétais sans cesse que tes études passaient avant tout à présent.

Dans le fond, ça ne me surprend pas tant que ça. Tu as toujours été si imprévisible que maintenant, plus rien ne m'étonnes venant de toi.

Je finis par relever le regard pour croiser le tiens. Tu me souris, le même sourire que tu adressais à tout le monde après cette histoire de démon japonais, ce même sourire que tu m'adressais lorsque je te plaquais contre un mur, un arbre ou n'importe quelles autres surfaces planes.

Quand bien même tu me regarde, à cet instant, je sais que ton sourire ne m'est malheureusement pas adressé. Mais malgré ça, je te souris en retour, je sais que tu attends ma réaction et la voilà, je suis pour. Après tout, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

La musique retentit. Ce n'est pas la musique traditionnel pour un mariage non, c'est tout simplement Angel de Robbie Williams, joué au piano installé pour l'occasion par Lydia. Encore une fois, c'est toi qui as choisi cette chanson.

Comme tout le monde, je me lève et me tourne vers la jeune femme qui avance, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant par les larmes qui remplissaient déjà ses yeux, accroché au bras de son père.

Ma cousine est tout simplement magnifique, je dois l'avouer, dans sa robe de marier en ce dimanche de Juillet. Blanche à bustier. Elle nous en avait parlé pendant des semaines, si bien qu'à un moment, Peter l'a menacé de te la montrer avant l'heure.

Un léger rire passe la barrière de mes lèvres alors que j'aperçois le regard de tueur que te lance mon oncle alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'hôtel, te promettant mille et une tortures si tu venais à faire pleurer sa petite fille chérie.

Je te vois ensuite toi, tu lui prends la main en la serrant tendrement dans la tienne. Ton cœur ralentit, tes battements redeviennent réguliers, tu es soulagé je le sais, elle est venue et ne t'a pas posé un lapin devant l'hôtel. Je te l'avais pourtant dis, que tout ce passerait bien.

Pourtant, une part de moi aurait préféré qu'elle ne sorte même pas du loft aujourd'hui, qu'elle te plante sans un mot et qu'elle quitte la ville sans même une excuse ou un au revoir. Parce que j'aurais été là, je t'aurais consolé en te disant qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi, que moi j'étais là.

Mon loup pleure, couine en moi, je l'entends. Il ne comprend pas, il t'appelle mais tu ne l'entends pas. Il me hurle dessus pour savoir pourquoi ce n'étais pas moi à la place de Malia devant toi, te tenant la main en te promettant déjà les vœux sacrés du mariage. Il cherche simplement à comprendre pourquoi son compagnon pars avec une autre, pourquoi ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il fonde une famille. Ne l'aime t-il plus ? Je me sens mal pour lui, parce qu'au fond mon loup, il ne t'a jamais aimé au-delà de l'amitié, toi comme moi.

Il n'y a pas que toi, mon loup qui a mal, moi aussi. Je laisse pour une fois ma faiblesse prendre le dessus et mon cœur parler. Devant la meute, devant les autres, je pleure. Pas grand chose, juste une larme traîtresse qui roule le long de ma joue alors que tu l'embrasses pour seller votre promesse d'un amour éternel.

Je ferme un instant les yeux, ce soir, durant la soirée, garderas-tu la dernière danse pour moi Stiles... ?

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'avais dis que c'était court, les autres seront plus longs ou non, je ne sais pas, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. Sur-ce, Vous avez des idées à me proposer ?

Bisouilles !

Ps : Désolé pour les fautes …


End file.
